


Sprinkles and Unicorns

by Hecate



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Male Friendship, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: It's the first day at the office after they avenged PacMan's death.





	Sprinkles and Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



There's a cupcake on his desk. It's pink with white sprinkles of something, glitter dusted over the whole thing. Wes stares.

“It's for our birthday,” Travis says behind him.

Wes frowns, turning to his partner. “Our birthdays are on different days.”

A sigh, Travis stepping past him and settling down on Wes's desk. “Our new birthday,” he says.

Wes raises an eyebrow in question.

Travis points to a photo on his own desk then. Travis and PacMan and Wes at some boring office party, both Travis and PacMan laughing, Wes frowning.

“Oh,” Wes says.

“Yeah,” Travis agrees. He chuckles. “That was a good party.”

“Not really,” Wes says. “You got drunk and PacMan decided that he would rather run off with some woman instead of helping me with you.”

Travis laughs.

Something settles in Wes' body.

Later, he leaves early for his break, leaves Travis behind. Finds a bakery that spills over with pastels and pinks and light blues, that has pictures of princesses and their dragons on every wall. Buys a cupcake in dark lilac, a white unicorn rearing on its top as if to say, “Let's get shit done.”

Travis grins when he sees it on his desk.


End file.
